But There's No Mistletoe!
by stealyourfood
Summary: Christmas at Beacon. A one-shot with Monochrome and Christmas in mind. Rated T just in case


**Author: It's been more than a year since I started writing here! (has it really been this long?) Anyways, I would like to thank all my readers, both old and new for their unwavering support this past year! Have yourselves a merry little Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, well, enjoy your holiday! :)**

* * *

**But There's No Mistletoe!**

Christmas in Beacon was far from calm. Opposite their room, Blake could hear Nora moving around agitatedly. The rest of Team JNPR had been temporarily kicked out since Nora had not finished wrapping her presents. Jaune had gone to the rooftop with Pyrrha, and Ren was holed up in the library. They had initially wanted to camp at Team RWBY's room, but the Christmas Tree that was dangling dangerously from the ceiling made them reconsider.

Blake suppressed a sigh as she watched Ruby try to straighten the tree. It was obviously too big to fit into the room, so Yang decided to slant it diagonally. Somehow it managed to stretch out almost horizontally across the ceiling, almost knocking down the bunk beds.

Yang had confiscated Blake's bow and forced her to wear a santa hat instead, claiming it was all in the 'spirit of Christmas' when all Yang wanted to do was see her teammate embarrassed. Weiss had left before Yang could force the reindeer antlers on her.

Weiss.

Blake sighed, wondering what the heiress would get her for Christmas this year. Two years at Beacon, and Weiss had toned down considerably. 'Dunce', 'Dolt', 'Irritant', and other insults were mostly reserved for Ruby now. Weiss was still as indifferent as ever, but she had become less distant from her teammates.

The first Christmas they celebrated, Weiss had given Blake a ball of yarn. Despite Weiss's claims that present hunting was a delicate task that required concentration, and that it took a long time, Blake was sure the icy girl had simply swiped an item off the shelves and threw it into wrapping paper.

Not sure what to do with the yarn, Blake humoured the group by pawing at it before eventually turning it into a scarf, which she always wore when it was cold. She noted Weiss's blush the second Christmas, when the white haired girl caught her wearing the same scarf. This time, Weiss had definitely put in more effort looking for gifts; Blake had smiled widely at the book she had been waiting for; Ninjas of Love volume 2. It was a little embarrassing that Weiss had managed to find out her awkward book title, much less buy the sequel to it. That did not stop Blake from beaming and thanking Weiss in an abrupt hug.

Weiss's gifts were always catered to the individual, and they seemed to reflect how much she interacted with her teammates. Ruby had simply gotten red curtains the first year, but last year, she got a brand new album. Yang had gotten a soft toy last year, and that was surprising, but Yang had never left the soft toy alone for weeks after that.

Blake smiled fondly, and looked over to see Ruby planting the presents near the foot of the Tree. There was a missing box, and Blake wondered who forgot to give someone a gift. Not that it really mattered; after all, Christmas was a time to gather, and not just receive gifts.

"I'M BACK WITH THE TURKEY!" Yang exclaimed, bringing in a large tray. She was in her usual outfit, but a Santa hat and a ridiculous fake beard hung from her face. Ruby ran excitedly stood up, her own hat nearly falling, and ran to help Yang.

"Weiss isn't back yet, though." Ruby said, and Yang scratched her head.

"Strange, we told her to return… Blake, why don't you look for her?"

"Can I at least not wear this hat?"

"No! And here!" Yang tossed Blake another hat. "Get Weiss to wear this, alright?"

Blake arched an eyebrow. Getting the stubborn girl to wear a hat like this was close to impossible. They probably would have better luck getting rid of Torchwick.

"Go, go! Or else the turkey will get cold!" Yang shooed Blake out, who reluctantly refrained from removing the gaudy hat.

"Where could Weiss be?" as if on cue, she received a notification.

"A message from Weiss?" Blake smiled. The heiress hardly ever messaged people. It brought a warm, tingly feeling to her stomach and she felt a surge of happiness as she read the short message.

"Meet me by the fountain. Bring no one else."

A private meeting with Weiss? Blake shivered with excitement, then bit her lip. Weiss couldn't possibly harbor the same feelings she did. After the fight with the White Fang more than two years ago, Blake realized that she probably cared for the heiress more than a normal friend should. And they weren't even friends then. She had shed a tear of happiness knowing that the heiress displayed some level of concern for her. And since then, her feelings had grown, but she had managed to control them. Fine, sitting closer to Weiss during class was an exception. And so was letting Weiss pet her. And purring when Weiss scratched behind her cat ears. And –

Oh god this was bad. She was probably so obvious. Blake shut her eyes in frustration, balling her hands in fists. Weiss was probably going to tell her off in private since she actually had feelings – feelings of pity for the faunus.

She descended the stairs and made her way to the fountain anyways, the falling snow irking her more. Snow was beautiful and reminded her of Weiss, but it was wet. Wet and slushy. But Weiss liked the snow, so Blake didn't hate it. She stopped as she approached the frozen fountain.

"Weiss." Blake murmured, her mind now a pit of fear, and every thought screamed of rejection. The other girl was sitting on a bench, looking at the falling snow.

"Come and sit here." Weiss patted the space beside her.

"The turkey will get cold."

"Come and sit here." Weiss repeated, and this was an order. Blake swallowed nervously and gingerly sat down.

"Closer." Weiss beckoned, looking forward, her lower face hidden by a scarf. A scarf, Blake noted, that was knitted by her last Christmas. Blake blushed and moved closer to Weiss, their fingertips almost touching.

"Can I pet you?" Weiss asked, and Blake leaned towards Weiss, preparing to land in her lap.

"No, don't just – sit up." Weiss commanded, and Blake froze, not sure what to do. Weiss leaned closer to Blake, her hand snaking around the back of her head, inching closer to Blake's sensitive ears.

Blake unconditionally let out a purr as the hands stroked her ears gently, and she closed her eyes.

"I've noticed how close you sit to me recently." Weiss started, and Blake flinched, almost opening her eyes, but the pleasure from Weiss scratching her was overwhelming, so she couldn't move.

"And how you always look at me when at night." Blake's breath hitched.

"And,… damnit."

Blake opened her eyes, and found Weiss staring at her. From an uncomfortably close distance. The scarf was pulled down, and Blake found herself staring at Weiss's lips that seemed oh so alluringly soft.

"There's no mistletoe, I-" Blake started, but Weiss placed a finger on her mouth, the heiress frowning slightly.

"Ah ah ah, shush." Weiss bent closer to Blake, keeping her hand firmly around Blake's head so that the Cat girl couldn't back away.

"Merry Christmas, Blake." Weiss mumbled before kissing Blake softly. The ebony haired girl returned the kiss eagerly, once again shedding tears of joy.

"You're quite the fool for not even realizing that I.." Weiss's voice broke and she cleared her throat.

"That you?" Blake echoed huskily.

"That I like you too, you insufferable tease!" Weiss growled and gripped her dress tightly.

"Was that supposed to be my Christmas gift?"

"Yes, you git! Argh, I can't believe I'm actually doing this, I can't believe I actually did that, do you-" Blake kissed Weiss, effectively cutting off her tirade.

They broke apart, Blake licking her lips and Weiss blushing.

"So that explains the missing box. I had to come out all the way here to receive an early gift, huh?" Blake smiled, and Weiss scowled.

"Yes, would you not go on about it now?"

"Maybe if you shut me up…" Blake trailed off suggestively, and the two girls blushed before leaning closer and kissing again.

"Okay, that's quite enough." Weiss pushed Blake away, a fierce red tinging her pale features. "Y-you said the turkey was getting cold."

"The turkey can freeze for all I care." Blake eyed the bashful girl hungrily, and the other girl scoffed.

"You're stupid, you know?" Weiss rebutted, and linked their hands together clumsily. Blake grinned and wrapped her fingers around Weiss's firmly.

"Hey Weiss."

"Y-yeah?"

"Will you wear this hat?"

"Absolutely not."


End file.
